Darren Shan SagaIpod Shuffle Challenge
by LastWingedWolfFlying
Summary: I loved this so much- I did another one! A lot of Larten/Arra in the new one.  A iPod shuffle challenge based on Darren Shan saga.  T for paranoia.
1. 5th of December 2011

**1. Choose any character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
>2. Turn on your music player and put it on randomshuffle.  
>3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!<br>4. Do ten of these, then post them.**

**Darren Shan Saga**

**(A/n) Sorry, I cannot write anything vaguely romantic. I did this for fun, and I hope the result is vaguely readable. Enjoy! **

The saltwater room- Owl city

Larten looked up at the waterfall in the hall of Petra Vin Grahl. He was laid out- fully clothed on a towel, after a large fight in the gaming halls. He shivered at the cold.

Arra saw him shiver, and walked over to him, putting her arm around him.

'Hello.' She said softly. He returned the arm gesture. They sat there for a while. Just thinking. Not talking. Thinking About the past. Their relationship.

Larten thought about the incident on the boat so many years ago, when he was ill. He still thought about and regretted it.

Arra could sense something was troubling him. She wrapped her other arm around him. And they sat there for a long time.

And maybe, just maybe- an old flame started to rekindle.

* * *

><p>What I've done- Linkin park<p>

There was blood everywhere- the wooden deck was dark and covered with the rich liquid. Bodies were flung in horrible positions, with their necks snapped or worse.

Larten sank to his knees, head in his hands. _What have I done?_

He could not go back. This would forever be on his conscience. This would never go away.

_I can never go back to the way I was before._

And the tears started to flow. They mixed with the blood.

Life and sorrow, forever one.

_If you are there- anyone- please forgive me._

* * *

><p>Talk me down- Westlife<p>

Darren stared at the stakes as Larten made the endless fall. His times with his mentor flashed before his eyes.

He could hear someone screaming. It was not one- but two people.

Larten was lying- writhing on the stakes, blood flowing, the flames licking at his cape. It seemed to last forever.

Darren stood frozen, unable to look away, until his mentor's screams finally ended.

But who else was screaming?

It took him a second to realise it was himself.

He whirled to see Steve- grinning. Darren leapt, snarling, screaming stabbing, sobbing.

But nothing would bring Mr Crepsley back.

Steve lay on the floor- unconscious- and Darren cried.

* * *

><p>SC/A/R/E/C/R/O/W My Chemical Romance

'_Sam, Run!' but it was too late. Darren stared, horrified as his friend died, crying, in front of him._

_And there was nothing he could do. _

_I'm sorry. I couldn't keep you safe._

Darren woke up to a rising sun, remembering that horrible night. He realised there were tears in his eyes.

'Are you okay?' Evra said. He was worried.

Darren nodded slowly. Then the tears really started to flow, Evra walked over to him, and hugged him in a brotherly way.

'I –couldn't- save- him' Darren sobbed. As images of Sam leaped about in front of him. Smiling, laughing, playing. Dying.

Evra listened to his friend sob. And he almost cried. Almost.

* * *

><p>Bulletproof heart- my chemical romance<p>

They were flitting across fields and towns- _this might be even the speed of light! –_ Mr Crepsley was moving so fast he was almost a blur and Darren with him.

Darren held on tight as they raced across the land, leaving the city behind.

_This is my life now._

Although part of him longed for humanity, Darren was starting to enjoy his vampire life.

Maybe, just maybe, he might even grow to like his mentor. He looked down at Larten, working hard to run at such a blurring speed.

There were so far away from his home. Almost at his new home. The cirque.

He bowed his head and shut his eyes. He could feel the wind whipping around him, roaring in his ears.

He bumped as Larten leapt a river, then it was gone, a far speck in the distance.

And the cirque was in sight.

* * *

><p>Propane nightmares- pendulum<p>

The bear was there, rearing at what it thought was a certain kill. Its eyes were wild as it reared up on it's powerful hind legs for the kill.

Then one of the little people- not lefty- leapt at it, head butting it, it roared in surprise and pain as the two female wolves jumped biting and clawing at it's thick hide. It knocked the little person aside, but lost it's balance and fell- crushing the squirming little person.

The wolves continued their attack. Darren reached over to the bushes and found a trembling Rudi, watching the intense battle with scared eyes.

Then Lefty leapt at the bear, fighting to avenge his fallen comrade.

There was nothing else Darren could do. He reached over to the body of the fallen little person, and pulled out one of the protruding bones, he raised it above his head and swung it at the bear, who was still trying to fight off all it's other opponents.

Finally, after huge amounts of hitting, biting, and clawing it fell

* * *

><p>to the sky- owl city<p>

Rudi nipped Darren's hand. He laughed.

'Miserable little runt!' Rudi ran squealing, and Darren followed.

They ran though the undergrowth, Darren laughing, Rudi just running, until Darren tripped over.

Rudi leapt back toward the vampire, and leapt on him, licking his face with his little rough tongue.

'gerofme Rudi!' Darren was struggling to talk he was laughing so much.

Eventually Rudi stopped and lay next to the vampire.

Darren ruffled the young wolf's tummy fur, and they stared up at the bright blue cloudless sky. Perfectly content.

* * *

><p>Resistance- muse<p>

The wind was blowing hard. The tree's creaked and moaned. Larten leant against a large oak, string up at the cloudy sky.

It began to rain. He felt the wet drops fall on his face, on his car and his bright hair.

He thought about his relationship with Arra. Thier last days together, before they attacked the vampaneze.

_Was that the wrong thing to do?_ _It should have been right._

He imagined Arra stood next to him. Just there. Imagining her presence was enough, and he smiled.

He would enjoy seeing her again, when he finally reached paradise.

But he would cling on to life for a bit longer.

His heart ached with the loss of his one time mate. He knew she wouldn't want him to mourn; she would want him to celebrate her life, her victories and successes.

But his heart still ached.

_Take me away from here._ He shut his eyes, imagining him and Arra together, just talking. He ignored the rain.

He filled his thoughts with Arra.

* * *

><p>hello- evanescence<p>

He walked along the road, knowing this would be the last time he ever did so. He saw Annie's silhouette inside the house, talking, laughing with her son.

He shut his eyes to prevent the tears, but failed.

He raised his arm, rubbing the wet away from his face.

_We were happy. I miss you. You will always be my sister._

He stood there awhile, wallowing deep in memories of his innocent childhood. Before he was blooded. Before he killed. Before he took life away from those who still had so much left.

He started to walk away from the house.

_That was yesterday. I must focus on today._

But the tears kept coming.

* * *

><p>Tick Tock- Beverly craven<p>

Arra stared up at the ceiling. Thinking of him. Always him.

She sighed, wondering if she was running out of time. She shouldn't have broken up with him.

She imagined him chatting with her, Gavner, Kurda and other vampires. She focused entirely on him.

Because there could be no-one else. He whirled around in her head. Did he know he was a permanent resident in the place that was her mind? Her heart?

_Time is running out. I need to be with him_.

She stood up. Then fell back down again as his face came into the fore of her mind. She resumed staring at the ceiling.

_Larten, I will always love you, no matter what._


	2. 6th and 7th of December 2011

**1. Choose any character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
>2. Turn on your music player and put it on randomshuffle.  
>3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!<br>4. Do ten of these, then post them.**

**Darren Shan Saga**

**(A/n) I loved doing this- so I will do it again! There is a lot of Arra/Larten in this one. Sorry. Yeah, a lot of it. But I love doing these- so I will probably do another in the near future. **

**To roxypony: Thanks for the review! Means a lot **

**Also, many thanks to the awesome KBerry!**

Walk away- westlife

(Larten's POV)

'Arra! Wait!'

She turned on her heel to face him. 'Yes?'

He ran up to her. Took her hand in his. 'Please don't walk away from me,'

'Why?'

'Because I'll never walk out on you. I have made mistakes, more than my fair share- but I know this is not one of them.'

She looked at him. Her eyes drilled right down into his soul.

'I want to be with you Arra. I want you,'

She carried on staring at him. Then she bowed her head.

'Please?' He needed her. Please let her see.

Then she flew into his arms.

'Oh, Larten!'

They stayed like that for a long time. Silently wrapped in the other's embrace.

* * *

><p>neutron star collision (love is forever) – muse<p>

(Larten's POV)

He held her tightly, comforted by her presence.

Something started to stir within him. A strange feeling. A strong sense to- protect.

'I will never leave you. This will be forever,'

She looked up at him and smiled, 'And we have forever,'

They were together. She was all that mattered. He wanted to live- to die- with her.

'I will never lie to you. I need you,' he held her close, 'This will be forever,'

A bubble of warmth enclosed them- and they both knew only the other's presence. Nothing else mattered.

He was calm. Happy to be so close to the one he loved.

This would be forever.

**(A/n) yes- I know I repeated my self a lot. Sorry :/ **

* * *

><p>You're gone- something corporate<p>

(Larten's POV)

He sat silently on the edge of his coffin, head in his hands.

_I thought it was forever. _

He let out a small moan as the warmth which had once flowed freely in his body started to ebb away.

_You're gone. _

_I miss you already._

He could imagine her walking down the side of the mountain toward the human world.

_Do you miss me? Do you regret us? Or do wish you were right here next to me?_

He missed her. He would always wish she was near to him.

_I hurt so much. Maybe I will grow to regret us. I can't bear this._

_Oh Arra, why did you have to go?_

He hoped she hadn't left just so they wouldn't get hurt.

Because he was already in pain.

* * *

><p>Hold on- KT Turnstall<p>

(Arra's POV) **(A/n- Wow! Not Larten!)**

They sat together. Watching the dying sun.

_I longed so long for a man like you._ She knew he would be the only man she would ever love.

_I need to hold on to you. As the world turns- I must be with you._

The sun sent slow ripples of orange across the white streaked sky.

A change was coming. Day to night.

The time that would kill them to the time that they relished.

The moon started to rise in the star speckled sky.

_This is our world._

* * *

><p>This is how I disappear- My chemical romance<p>

(Larten's POV)

The moon started to fall. The sun began to rise. The sky grew orange, turning into the world that he did not- would never- belong to.

He felt the rays of the powerful sun fall across his body.

_This is how I disappear. Without you._

She was gone. The only woman he had truly loved. He might as well be dead as well. To be with her.

_You are gone. I just want to disappear._

Maybe he should leave. Get away from this place full of memories.

They were too painful.

_At least you can never be hurt again. _

_I am glad you will always be waiting for me. But you are so far away._

His skin started to burn.

As he absorbed the heat and destructive power of the sun, he only thought of her.

* * *

><p>Franklin- Paramore<p>

(Larten's POV) **(A/n)- This may be a bit odd- I broke off here to have tea and returned to it the next day. Sorry.**

_I remember being here._

Memories flashed though his mind. Him and Vur, Vur talking to him, Him talking to Vur.

Seeing Vur's lifeless body on the factory floor. Never to breathe again.

_I will never get used to you being gone._

_This place holds bad memories. _

_Everything has changed._

He sank to his knees. _I am so sorry Vur. I wish I could have saved you._

_I can never go back to how I was. How we were._

_Remind me of a time when we were so alive. Do you remember that?_

* * *

><p>42- Coldplay<p>

(Vancha's POV (or Darren's- you choose!))

'He is not truly dead Darren,' Darren turned away from the pit to look up at his fellow prince. Tears sprang from his eyes.

'I wish that was true. But he is,' he made the death's touch sign. 'Even in death may… you be… triumphant,' and he broke down into gut-renching sobs.

Vancha knelt down next to the young prince and put his hand on his shoulder.

'He is still alive in here,' he touched Darren's breast 'And here,' he touched his brow.

'His body may be gone- but his spirit will forever live on in paradise. He will have made it across. I am sure of it,'

Darren just leant against him and sobbed.

* * *

><p>watch the sky- something corporate<p>

(Larten's POV) **(A/n)- I have not read palace of the dammed yet- only BOAK and OOB. I know who the baby is (Thank you Wikipedia for that wonderful spoiler) but not what happens after the whole ship scenario.**

Larten sat in the boat, cradling the baby. He stared up at the stars.

_No one will find me. _

He knew his life among the clan was over. He felt his life coming to an end.

Guilt sent tremors along his body.

_Some days all I did was watch the sky. That will forever be my life._

_I have given everything up._

A storm started to brew. The child gurgled. Larten held him close.

_I am sorry._

* * *

><p>The difference- Westlife<p>

(Larten's POV) **(A/n)- This is very close to the song- so it may not make sense. Sorry.**

He lay awake in the coffin. Images of her raced across his mind. Had he forgotten to tell her something?

Then it came.

_She showed me the difference. Between living without a purpose and having something to live for._

_I was about to fall. But she brought me back. _

_I feel safe when I am with her. She is my future._

He felt… resurrected. Arra was his life now. He would never need anything else.

He had never known he could feel this way.

He just lay there. Until he was taken by sleep.

* * *

><p>No more sorrow- Linkin park<p>

(Darren's POV) **(A/n)- Again- very close to the song. Many apologies for any weirdness.**

Darren stared at Steve. Steve smiled, twirling a knife in his hands. This was it. The end. One would life and the other would die. But maybe Darren didn't want to live.

_I don't want to lose myself._

'I know what you have done. I paid for your mistakes,'

He smiled 'Your time is just borrowed.'

'YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE!'

Darren swung his sword at Steve. He missed and it banged against the wall.

Steve laughed. 'No more sorrow. The time has come for you to die,'

Darren dropped the sword and drew a knife.

'The time has come to make you pay,'

**(A/n)- Wahoo! Lots of Author's notes! Yay. Oh and I am halfway through 'Sons of Destiny'! After that I just need to read 'Palace of the dammed' and I will be totally up to date with the two Sagas! Finally!**


End file.
